


Best End To Halloween Ever

by heartsdesire456



Series: 13 Fics of Halloween [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Reveal, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, halloween fic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Natasha forces Steve to go to a masquerade Party he hadn't wanted to go to, he never imagined it would end the way it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best End To Halloween Ever

**Author's Note:**

> ITS LATE I KNOW BUT ONLY A LITTLE AND DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME AND ITS WAY FUCKING LONGER THAN USUAL SO JUST TAKE IT AND IGNORE THE LATENESS!!!

Steve sighed heavily and glared at Natasha the second she came through the door of the coffee shop. “No,” he said firmly.

“Too late,” she said, hopping onto the counter – no matter how many times he’d told her not to – and handed him an admittedly really neat masquerade mask. He picked it up and looked at it, turning it different ways to see the intricate designs. It was a kind of satin silver, but the edges all had a delicate pattern around the edges, not to mention the glittery swirls around the eyes and the little squiggles between the eyes. He came to one conclusion.

“This looks expensive, Nat,” he said, and she shrugged.

“Got a discount,” she dismissed. “Anyways, your tux is ready, your mask is almost prettier than mine, and Bruce is driving us. You’re coming,” she said with an air of finality that he knew better than to argue with.

He slumped some. “Natasha… God, fine.” He threw his hands up. “I’ll go to you damn charity masquerade ball. Hijack my Halloween all you want.”

“Oh please,” she argued. “You would’ve just sat there handing out candy to Mrs. Patterson’s thirty grandkids-“

“There are only _twelve_ -“

“And then watched Casper all night, dreaming of the day you found a friend,” she finished.

Steve pouted some. “I have friends,” he grumbled but she just stared at him. He cracked a smile and shrugged. “Fine. Whatever. At least there’s an open bar, right?” he asked and she grinned evilly.

“Like you ever had a choice in this,” she said, hopping off the counter. “Give me my usual and go put up that mask so you don’t lose it,” she said, and Steve mimed her yapping behind her back. “And don’t make me hit you!” she shouted, making him snicker as he grabbed the mask and took it to shove in his bag before starting on her drink.

When he turned around to call her name, however, he nearly tripped over his own feet, cheeks heating and chest tightening as he saw his favorite regular waiting at the counter. “H-Hi. I- You’re- Um.” He blushed, fixing his glasses as they slipped down his nose. “Sorry, what can I get for you?” he asked, shoving Natasha’s coffee to the side.

The Guy – Steve hadn’t heard his name the first time he told it and was to ashamed of that to ask him again ever since – was a regular who came in every single day, as far as Steve knew, and sometimes twice on Saturdays. He was also quite possibly the most beautiful human who had ever graced the earth. 

(Steve would never say those words aloud, but it was true all the same.)

The Guy smiled that same sly, sexy smile as always and leaned on the counter. “Hey there. How are you doing today?” he asked, and Steve gave him a friendly shrug.

“Better than I could be. What can I get you?” he asked, and the guy stood tall again. 

“Just a decaf mocha, same as always,” he said, and Steve nodded, ringing him up.

“Same caramel drizzle as always?” he checked, and the guy nodded, seeming more than pleased that Steve remembered his drink, the same way he did every single time Steve took his order.

“Same as always. You know my sweet tooth by now,” he purred and Steve practically felt the blush rising in his cheeks. He knew it was just how the guy talked – he seemed to be flirting with every word he ever said – but it was not good for Steve’s blood pressure at all. 

After The Guy got his coffee and left, making sure to thank Steve for the coffee as if he’d personally made his day better, Natasha whistled. “Daaaamn, Steve. I didn’t know you had a guy you had an eye on,” she said and he glared. She grinned. “You know him?”

Steve shook his head. “Just a guy who comes in all the time. One of the regulars.”

She eyed him teasingly. “One that flirts with you all the time?” she asked and he blushed.

“He’s just naturally flirty. It’s not like he means it anything by it. Everything he says sounds like he’s flirting with you,” Steve explained.

She gave him a flat look. “Or, maybe he’s hitting on you!” she suggested and he scoffed, turning to grab a rag to start wiping down the counter. “Steve!”

“What?” He said, turning to give her a glare. “Natasha, why on God’s green earth would _that guy_ hit on me?” he asked, gesturing to himself. “ _Me_ , Nat! I’m barely taller than you, I weigh even less, everybody who sees me thinks I’m either a cancer patient or a meth addict because I’m so pale, and skinny, and I lack all conventional attractive features-“

“And maybe he likes little guys with pretty faces!” Natasha argued. “God, this is why you’re going to this party tonight! You need a serious self-esteem bump and looking beautiful in a room of beautiful people,” she said, then took her coffee and left.

Steve just sighed, shaking his head as he glanced towards the back room where his new mask was waiting.

~

Steve had rolled his eyes when Natasha finished straightening his tie and tying on his mask and she, Bruce, and Clint had all gone on about how handsome he looked. He knew she’d just told them about how ugly he knew he was – it wasn’t bad self-esteem, Steve was fine being ugly, he just knew about it – so they were doing their best to convince him otherwise. He had to admit, though. He did like how he looked in a tux. It was a normal black tux with a silver vest and bowtie to match his mask, but the way it fit him made him look taller and made his shoulders look more shapely and less narrow. 

The masquerade ball that Stark was throwing wasn’t Steve’s usual idea of a fun time, but there was definitely an upside to having a wealthy friend. Natasha looked gorgeous in a deep blue dress, and while he, Bruce, and Clint all looked so out of place amongst the people who seemed utterly comfortable there. “Alright,” Natasha said. “Clint, don’t eat all the food,” she said, and he gave her a grumble of ‘it was one time’ before shuffling off. “Bruce, don’t find Tony and escape because I don’t want to have to deal with you two blowing shit up and setting off the alarms.” She looked at Steve. “You, don’t get too drunk,” she said, then blew them all a kiss before disappearing into the crowd to go find someone she worked with.

Bruce and Steve exchanged looks before grinning secretively at each other and disappearing opposite directions to go do exactly what Natasha said not to.

Steve dodged around the edge of the dancefloor and found the bar with little trouble. He ordered a drink and settled at a table that nobody else was using, since it was nearly in a corner, and sipped his drink while watching the rich and beautiful dance and mingle and schmooze with other rich and beautiful people. It wasn’t that bad, he had to admit. The mask fit him so well it didn’t even bother him and he could see perfectly. The tux was comfortably fitted to the point Steve almost suspected Natasha had managed to eyeball his measurements and have it made for him. The music was nice, and the way the dancing pairs moved would inspire his drawings for weeks, he was sure.

“Now what on earth is a guy like you doing sitting in a corner?” Steve looked up at the voice behind him, and his breath hitched when he saw a tall, broad shouldered man in an all-black tux and black mask smiling down at him with the bluest eyes Steve had ever seen. 

“Huh?” Steve grunted awkwardly, and the guy leaned closer, smiling at Steve.

“I asked why you’re sitting in the corner,” he repeated. Up close, Steve could see that the plain black mask had studs around the eyes that matched the beautiful shape of his incredibly blue eyes and eyelashes. 

Steve cleared his throat after finishing off the last sip of his drink. “Are you looking for somebody else? Maybe it’s a little dark, but I’m not the person you’re looking for,” Steve said with a friendly smile. “Sorry, hope you find them.”

The guy gave him a look that Steve assumed was a raised eyebrow, though the mask covered them. “Why do you think I’m looking for someone else?” he asked, the corner of his lips lifting. “Maybe I just wanna buy a cute guy a drink,” he said with a grin, only to have his smile fall. “Un-unless you’re straight. Shit, I’m sorry-“

Steve blushed and stuttered out, “No-No, I’m not- I-“ He bit his lip, ducking his head. “I’m Steve,” he said, offering the gorgeous stranger his hand.

Rather than shake it, however, the man took his hand and leaned down to press his plush, pink lips to the back of Steve’s hand, holding his gaze the whole time. “Bucky,” he said, and Steve felt his cheeks turning bright red under the attention. Bucky tilted his head, biting his lip as he stroked at Steve’s fingers rather than draw away. “What’s a guy gotta do to get a dance with a gorgeous thing like you?” he asked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

“I don’t dance,” he said and Bucky tutted.

“No time like the present to learn,” he said, gently stroking a fingertip along Steve’s inner wrist. “C’mon.” He lowered his voice, tone rough and sensual. “What other gentlemanly excuse can a fella use to hold somebody they don’t know that good real close and stare at their gorgeous face?”

Steve was half-shocked, half-aroused by the words Bucky was saying, but he just swallowed weakly and shuffled out of his seat. “Uh, maybe I _should_ learn to dance,” he suggested, and Bucky grinned teasingly.

“Sugar, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that.” 

Steve didn’t fully understand why the hell such a beautiful stranger would be so intent on dancing with him, but he knew better than to pass it up. Maybe Natasha had been right about picking the tux he was wearing. Clearly it did something for him that he didn’t normally have going for him. He let Bucky lead him out onto the dancefloor, and smiled bashfully as he pulled Steve into his arms. Steve tried standing a respectable distance from Bucky as he raised his free hand to Bucky’s upper arm, but Bucky just grinned as he used the hand on Steve’s back to pull him real close, so that their bodies were nestled together. Steve didn’t argue, though, because it brought him close enough to look up into Bucky’s eyes from only inches away. 

Steve licked his lips, unable to help himself from muttering, “Your eyes are insane.”

Bucky smirked. “Yours aren’t so bad either, Beautiful,” he replied and Steve blushed but smiled back at him.

Steve couldn’t ignore that he was feeling a little more confident than usual. He knew the man in the mask didn’t know him, and couldn’t even see his whole face. It was dim, the guy was probably a little drunk, and it wasn’t like he’d ever see the man again, so he figured why not? If he made a fool of himself, it didn’t matter. “Alright,” he said, chuckling as he glanced down at his feet. “Gonna show me what to do, huh?” he asked, and Bucky nodded, tightening his hold on Steve.

“Sure thing. Just follow me.”

Steve wasn’t sure how long he and Bucky danced – or tried to – but after a while, they had bumped into four couples, they had both laughed themselves breathless, and they’d pretty much given up dancing and were mostly swaying together at the edge of the dancefloor, talking in hushed tones to each other. He and Bucky found so much to talk about while they ‘danced’, playfully arguing about some things and vehemently agreed on others. When they decided to take a break and go get some drinks, they ended up sitting at the table near the corner that Steve had sat at when Bucky found him. 

Steve finished sipping his drink and looked around. “You know what’s weird? I haven’t seen any of my friends since we got here,” he said, and Bucky put his glass down.

“Oh yeah? Maybe they saw you having a good time rather than sitting alone in a corner and felt bad for leaving you alone,” he suggested, knee knocking into Steve’s. 

Steve shook his head. “Nah, my friend Natasha, she works for Tony, her boyfriend is Tony’s best friend, and her best friend came for the food. Nat is probably talking to coworkers, her boyfriend and Tony have probably gone upstairs to work instead of schmooze, and Clint’s probably in a shrimp coma by now.”

Bucky smirked. “Well I guess it’s lucky I found you before one of them dragged you away from me, huh?” he asked, leaning closer to rest his hand on Steve’s wrist, tracing a fingertip over the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. “That’d be such a shame.”

Steve ducked his head and looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes with a bashful smile. “Yeah?” he asked, and Bucky leaned in closer, voice almost a rumble in his throat.

“Yeah.” Bucky reached up with his free hand and curled his palm along Steve’s jaw, his thumb just brushing Steve’s bottom lip. He leaned in minutely, glancing up to stare into Steve’s eyes before whispering, “Can I kiss you?”

Steve nodded slowly, barely croaking out a soft, “Yeah,” before Bucky closed the last few inches and pressed a slow, gentle kiss to his lips. Steve couldn’t help the low moan he gave at the feeling of just how soft Bucky’s lips were against his. The kiss broke for a second before Steve followed his lips and _oh_ how the second kiss was better. Bucky tentatively nipped at Steve’s lip, and his slightly uneven front teeth scraped along the sensitive inner edge of Steve’s lip, sending a shiver down his spine and heat flooded his system. Bucky gasped as he pushed closer, sliding his hand into Steve’s hair.

Steve wanted nothing more than to mess up Bucky’s perfectly slicked back hair, so he kept his hands tangled in the front of Bucky’s tux, but Bucky didn’t seem to care he was messing up Steve’s hair, tugging until his long bangs fell over one eye. When Bucky pulled away to breathe, Steve noticed his dilated pupils as he pushed Steve’s bangs back out of his eye. “God, I wish it wouldn’t be incredibly forward to ask if you wanted to get out of here and find somewhere more private,” Bucky gasped out, and Steve nearly whimpered at the sight of how red and swollen Bucky’s lips were.

He didn’t even hesitate before resting his hand on Bucky’s thigh, leaning away some in his seat. “If you give me like five minutes, I can make that happen,” Steve said, suddenly feeling the urge to abuse his friendship for the first time in a long time.  
Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You live near here?” he asked, and Steve smirked.

“No, but just trust me,” he said, and Bucky nodded, biting his bottom lip.

“As long as I get to kiss you the way I want to and can’t in this crowd, I don’t care where you take me,” Bucky admitted and Steve fought a groan as he stood up and dug his cellphone out of his pocket. Bucky looked up at him and Steve leaned down and pressed a slow, lingering kiss to his lips before pulling away.

“I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere,” Steve promised, already finding Tony’s number in his phone.

Steve walked out into the hall and leaned against a wall to cool off as the phone rang. When Tony answered, Steve could hear the sounds of machinery in the background as well as Bruce talking about something. “Steven Rogers, you better not be trying to skip out on my party!”

“You’re not even here,” Steve argued, rolling his eyes.

“So? It’s still my party,” Tony countered.

Steve cringed preemptively, knowing for a fact Tony was going to never let him live it down when he asked what he was about to, but he knew damn well that he’d probably never get a chance to do something as spontaneous and crazy as leave a party with a stranger whose full face he hadn’t even seen for what Steve was pretty hopeful was gonna end up being the first sex he’d had in more than a few years. “Tony, remember the offer to sleep off a hangover in one of your many guest rooms?” Steve asked, and Tony made a sound of surprise.

“Don’t tell me you got wasted off the free bar and need somewhere to-“

Steve took a deep breath and cut him off. “I have possibly the hottest person who will ever show the slightest interest in me waiting on me and it’s a hell of a long way back to my place,” he said forcefully, tensing in anticipation of Tony’s outburst.

Instead, Tony just hummed. “Wow. Really?” He heard a fumble and Tony yelled, “Hey Bruce! Steve’s about to lose his virginity!” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I’m not a virgin, I’m thirty-two years old, Stark,” he muttered.

“Either way, I’ve never seen you so much as hit on somebody, this is a momentous occasion-“

Steve looked at his watch and snapped, “Can I stay in a room upstairs for the night, or do I have to go tell the tall, broad shouldered, incredibly attractive man I was just kissing that sex is off the table?” 

Tony barked out a laugh. “Shit, Horny Steve is hilarious! Sure, man, I’ll get Jarvis to unlock… shit, the third room on forty-seven, that’s the one with the king sized bed with a cast iron headboard, I think, you know, in case you wanna get inventive with your bowties-“

“Stark,” Steve sighed, and Tony snickered.

“Also there’s totally condoms and lube in the bathroom cabinet, I made sure after that weekend I spent trying to set Bruce and Happy up before I realized Natasha and Bruce were a couple!”

“You what?!” Steve heard Bruce shout, and Steve grinned, shaking his head at his choice of friends.

“Thanks, Tony,” he said, hanging up on him. He was way more interested in Bucky than he was Tony and Bruce arguing. 

~

When he got back to the table, Bucky stood up with a hopeful look and Steve took his hand, smiling playfully. “C’mon,” he said, tugging Bucky towards the doors. 

When they got onto the elevator, Bucky frowned at him. “Where’re we going?” he asked, watching as Steve hit the button for floor forty-seven.

Steve let Bucky pull him back into his arms and grinned up at Bucky as Bucky pinned him against the elevator wall, leaning in to brush kisses along his jaw. Steve closed his eyes, smiling at the sensation. “I told you I’m friends with Stark, right? Well, that comes with the perks of having somewhere to stay for the night in case you’re too drunk to go all the way back to Brooklyn.”

Bucky pulled away and grinned, and in the bright lights of the elevator Steve saw something familiar in Bucky’s grin, but he wasn’t sure what. “You live in Brooklyn?” he asked, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah, you?” he asked, and Bucky nodded. “Nice,” Steve said, tugging Bucky closer by his tux jacket. “Always knew Brooklyn boys were better lookin’,” he purred – he had no idea where this seductive prowess was coming from, but he wasn’t gonna complain as long as Bucky kept looking at him like that – before leaning up to peck Bucky’s lips. 

Bucky moaned. “God, something about you, you seem so familiar to me,” Bucky said, looking into his eyes. “I know those gorgeous baby blues,” he said and Steve thought of the dozens of patrons he saw in the shop every day.

“It’s possible you seen me before,” he mumbled.

The elevator doors dinged and Bucky tugged him towards them with a leer. “I’d much rather see more of you now, Stevie,” he said, and Steve wasted no time leading Bucky to the third bedroom, just like Tony had suggested. 

Neither of them bothered hitting the light when they tumbled inside the door, already grabbing at each other, desperately searching for skin. “Please- Fuck! – Please tell me there’s – shit! – there’s-“

Steve nodded as he let Bucky fight with the buttons on his shirt while he worked on Bucky’s vest. He knew what Bucky was trying to say. “Condoms and lube in the bathroom cabinet,” he said and Bucky grinned, pulling away long enough to shrug his vest off.

“Being friends with a billionaire has perks, huh?” he said, then, without warning, dropped the vest and scooped Steve up in one move. Steve yelped some, but Bucky simply deposited him on the bed, patting his hip playfully as he bounced on the landing. “You get undressed, I’ll get that,” Bucky said, and Steve watched him head into the bathroom before snapping out of it and struggling out of the rest of his clothes in a hurry. He felt silly to be laying naked on the bed when Bucky came back, because he knew that, all fun aside, he was a letdown naked. Bucky might have a thing for small guys, but Steve wasn’t ‘small’, he was ‘scrawny’. He actually hesitated, thinking about leaving his shirt hanging and his boxers on, at least if he let Bucky take them off him, he’d be too close up to get a good look at him.

Before he could make a choice, though, Bucky came walking out of the bathroom with his shirt off, his pants undone and slipping down his hips, and Steve couldn’t stop staring from where he sat, kneeling on the bed with his hands on his shirt where it hung open on his skinny frame. Bucky walked towards him with a sway to his hips that was like a big cat stalking his prey, and Steve wanted nothing more than for Bucky to pounce. Bucky dropped the condom and lube on the end of the bed and circled to the side nearest Steve. Steve shuffled closer, and Bucky reached out, sliding his fingertips along Steve’s chest, through his open shirt. “You’re so… fuck,” Bucky said in a rough tone, and Steve didn’t try to stop him as he slid his hands into the openings of Steve’s shirt and pushed it open. Steve knew he was blushing with almost all his upper body as the shirt slid off his shoulders and fell down, bunching up around his wrists where they were still buttoned at the cuffs, but Bucky seemed entranced with Steve’s skinny frame. Bucky caught one slender wrist and tugged, bringing Steve’s hand up so he could undo the buttons and tug that hand free, before moving to the other and sucking Steve’s index and middle finger into his mouth teasingly as he undid the buttons on that one. 

“Fuck,” Steve gasped, cock throbbing as he watched Bucky’s lips wrapped around his fingertips. When his hands were free, Bucky wasted no time to finally pounce. He didn’t shove Steve back and crawl on top of him, no, he curled his arms around Steve and _lowered him to the bed as he fell into the bed with him_. Steve’s long, slender fingers traced all the muscles down Bucky’s’ back as Bucky pinned him to the pillows with a deep, all consuming kiss. His fingers slipped beneath Bucky’s pants, gripping at his ass as well as shoving his pants down. Bucky let Steve push his pants down his hips and lifted his knees from the bed gracefully, never stopping his assault on Steve’s lips to shimmy them down his legs and kick them off, boxers going with them. 

Steve whined embarrassingly as Bucky pressed his palm into his clothed cock, and then pulled away long enough to gently curl his strong hands around Steve’s narrow hips, sliding into the waistband of his boxers. He hesitated only long enough to look up at Steve, who nodded impatiently, before pulling them off of Steve, down his skinny legs, and off his feet, tossing them aside. 

Bucky sat kneeling between Steve’s thighs and reached back to untie his mask. “Stop,” Steve said, and Bucky stilled, giving him a confused look. Steve felt embarrassed enough about his body around the absolute epitome of masculine perfection, and the anonymity that came with wearing a mask was what had been feeding his confidence so far. He bit his lip, sliding his foot along the outside of Bucky’s thigh. “It’s hot, isn’t it?” he asked, looking at Bucky’s mask. “Everything usually kept covered totally on display while the most public part of your body is hidden. There’s something erotic about that, right?” he asked. (As much as he wanted it for his own shame, there was a part of him that really did believe that.)

Bucky smirked. “Yeah, it really is sort of,” he admitted. He caught the foot that had been rubbing against his hip and lifted Steve’s pale, delicate ankle to his lips, pressing his lips to the bone that stuck out. He trailed his hands up Steve’s slender calves, lips brushing the faint blonde hair covering them. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful,” Bucky admitted, voice hoarse with arousal, He licked at the knobby knee under his lips. “Every fucking inch of you is more gorgeous than the last.” He grinned up at Steve as he leaned forward, trailing nuzzles and licks and nips up Steve’s milky thighs until he was no longer kneeling, but had to let his legs slide out behind him, allowing him to lay on his stomach between Steve’s thighs. Steve watched from his position propped up on the inordinate number of pillows on the bed as Bucky kissed all the way up to the crease of his hip. He rested his cheek on Steve’s thigh, the edge of his mask digging in, just looking up at Steve and Steve whimpered.

“Bucky, please!”

Bucky reached up, resting a hand on his pale, narrow stomach, inches away from his rapidly hardening cock. “You’re so pretty, I can’t decide what I want first.” He nuzzled his hip. “What do you like?” he asked.

Steve whimpered as Bucky traced the edge of his navel but wouldn’t touch his cock. “Everything,” he said, and Bucky raised an amused eyebrow. Steve blushed. “Everything within reason,” he said.

Bucky chuckled, low and dark, and turned to press a kiss to his thigh. “You’re lucky I’m a relatively vanilla guy,” he said, winking at him. He shifted back a little and slid his hands to the insides of Steve’s thighs, gently urging him to raise them (none of his touches seemed to be pushing, just suggesting, and it was really hot for some reason). He groaned as he pushed Steve’s thighs up, exposing his hole. Steve felt his whole body flush and he shivered. He’d never felt so vulnerable before during sex (or otherwise, if he thought about it) as he did as Bucky stroked his thumbs along each cheek on either side. “Can I?” he asked, and Steve nodded, whimpering as Bucky wasted no time sliding his thumb across his hole, just lightly touching him, but enough to make him shudder in anticipation. “So fuckin’ beautiful,” Bucky said almost reverently. 

Steve didn’t want to seem pushy, so instead of telling Bucky to get on with it, he cleared his throat and gently reminded him, “There’s lube beside your knee,” and Bucky chuckled, looking up at Steve again, clearly amused.

“That your way of telling me to stop lookin’ and start touchin’?” he asked, reaching down to find the lube. He came back and sat up on his elbow as he opened the lube, tossing the broken seal of the edge of the bed carelessly. He rolled it around in his hands a few times before opening it. Steve’s toes curled with anticipation of what was coming, and Bucky clearly noticed out of his peripheral vision as he spread lube on his fingers. “I like a man who clearly wants me to fuck him instead of just lets me fuck him,” Bucky commented as he warmed the lube enough before looking back up at Steve’s face as he pressed one lubed finger against his entrance, watching his face as he just rubbed there. “Nothin’ enjoyable about sex when the person you’re with doesn’t _want_. Watching them burning for you, that’s the best part,” Bucky purred, and when his finger breached Steve, Steve couldn’t help a soft sigh of satisfaction. “Oh yeah,” Bucky teased. “Like that.”

Steve let out a breath, brushing his hair back from his face onto the pillow absently as he looked down at Bucky. “Not sure I’ve ever had somebody seem so intent on turning me on as you are, Buck,” he commented, eyes fluttering and mouth hanging open as Bucky eased his second finger in next to the first, pushing deeper with both fingers now. “Or had anybody go so slow.”

Bucky tutted. “Nobody with you laid out under them should ever want to rush a damn second of it.” He twisted his fingers and Steve gasped. “You’re so fuckin’ hot, and so responsive. How could anybody have this and not wanna savor every. Fucking. Sound. You. Make.” Bucky’s words were punctuated with teasing brushes to his prostate that made Steve’s eyes fall shut as he squirmed, unable to stop. “Fuuuuuck, you’re so fucking incredible,” Bucky praised. Steve whimpered just a bit as Bucky worked in another finger, and Bucky slowed. “Slower?” he asked and when Steve glanced down he saw a shadow of concern in his eyes.

Steve smiled bashfully. “Sorry, it’s just been a long time. I- I haven’t really ever- I’m not the type that- well, let’s just say it’s been a good five or six years since anybody so much as looked my way,” he admitted, looking away in shame.

Bucky didn’t stop slowly sliding his fingers in and out though, gently opening Steve up more and more with each thrust. Steve did feel lips sliding along his thigh though. “Baby Doll, somebody oughta go shake the shit out of whatever bastards look at you and turn away again. Jesus, you’re just- Fuck,” Bucky gritted out, sounding genuinely frustrated. “You’re perfect,” he praised, kissing the words into Steve’s skin. “God, what fuckin’ morons do you end up around? Those idiots won’t ever know what they’re missing.”

Steve felt like the biggest loser ever when Bucky’s word made the muscles of his chest tighten and his eyes prickle some. “Fuck, get up here,” he growled, and Bucky didn’t hesitate. He rose up and crawled up Steve’s body, hand still working him open, and kissed him hard. Steve reached down and grabbed his wrist. “Enough of that, I want you in me,” he gritted out and Bucky nodded as he kissed down Steve’s throat, crawling down his body only far enough to reach the condom behind him before sucking at one last mark below Steve’s rib and sat up, kneeling back on his heels. Steve watched as Bucky fumbled with the condom, his fingers slippery, and he reached out and plucked it from his hands. He tore it open carefully, then sat up, legs on either side of Bucky, and reached out to roll the condom onto Bucky’s thick, gorgeous cock. He reached for the abandoned lube, but Bucky beat him to it, pushing Steve back down with one hand on his chest, and within a few seconds, he’d lubed up and immediately tugged Steve by his hips, so that Steve’s thighs were on either side of him, Steve’s whole lower half lifted off the bed and onto Bucky’s lap. 

“You sure you ready-“

“Fuck me,” Steve demanded, and Bucky wasted no time, slowly guiding himself into Steve. Steve was surprised that there was only minimum discomfort as Bucky filled him. “Fuuuuuck,” Steve groaned, voice breaking, and Bucky stilled, petting his hip.

“You okay, Baby-“

“Oh you have no idea how okay,” Steve said, laughing weakly. “You feel so good,” he groaned, and Bucky seemed to take that as encouragement to begin slow thrusts, holding Steve’s hips as he fucked him gently. Every movement, every roll of his hips, every single thrust made Bucky’s cock set him on fire from the inside out. The angle was so perfect that Steve didn’t want to ever change it, but just as Bucky started to really fuck him, not tiny little thrusts, his back started to hurt. “Fuck, hold on,” Steve gritted out. He grabbed Bucky’s hand and used the hold on it to pull himself up, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders so he was sitting in his lap. Bucky grinned, kissing him immediately.

“You okay?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, sorry, I just have a bad back, and all stretched like that-“

“No, it’s alright,” Bucky said, shaking his head. “Don’t ever apologize if something’s not comfortable,” he said, sitting more firmly back on his heels, grabbing Steve by the ass, and Steve gasped as Bucky held his gaze as he slowly lifted Steve up and let him fall back down. Steve whimpered and Bucky nodded “Yeah?”

Steve nodded, biting his lip as he used his hold on Bucky to ride Bucky with Bucky’s help. “Very yeah,” Steve said with a grin. He locked eyes with Bucky as he rode him, and Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever been in a more intensely intimate position in his life. 

Eventually their desire for vigor became too much for such a precarious position, and while Bucky seemed content to keep trying, Steve wanted to be _fucked_. He made a noise and climbed off of Bucky’s lap with little warming, scrambling around to pull one of the pillows and put it under his hips before laying out on his belly (he knew better than to think his knees could take hands and knees). He turned back and looked over his shoulder with a coy grin, rubbing his face into the pillow as he arched his back just enough to present his ass to Bucky pointedly. “Make me feel it in the morning,” Steve requested and Bucky groaned helplessly.

“Oh Baby, whatever you want.” He plastered himself to Steve’s back, kissing between his shoulder blades as he rubbed his cock between Steve’s cheeks a few times. “You got me wrapped around your little finger so good I’d do any damn thing you asked me too,” he admitted before filling Steve with one, rough thrust, startling a gasp out of him. “Like that?” he asked, and Steve nodded, gripping the covers on either side of him.

“Yes! Oh _yes_ ,” he gasped as Bucky began fucking him in long, _hard_ thrusts, his sweat-slick front sliding against Steve’s back. Bucky growled, biting at his shoulders, not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to sting pleasantly, and never in the same place. 

“Fuuuuck, Steve!” Bucky moaned, grabbing a handful of Steve’s hair to pull his head back far enough Steve could twist his head to the side and meet him in a sloppy kiss.

Steve whined roughly as Bucky fucked his mouth with his tongue the same way he was fucking him, hard, rough, and _so good_. Steve cried out a few times, pleasure combatting with the mounting pain at the roughness of their fucking, until he finally had to give in. It was frustrating as hell that he was so out of practice he couldn’t enjoy a rough fuck without it hurting. “Bucky, Bucky, stop,” he panted reluctantly. 

For all the pleasured growls Bucky gave, he didn’t hesitate to stop when Steve said to. “Shit, you okay?” he asked, hand going to Steve’s side, and Steve nodded, panting.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve comforted, rubbing his face into the covers as Bucky backed off and pulled out of him. Steve groaned, rubbing at his face in frustration as he rolled onto his back. “It’s just been too long for how hard I want it.” 

Steve was still rubbing his eyes when Bucky gently stroked his stomach. “Do you need to stop?” he asked worriedly and Steve shook his head, reaching under him to shove away the mask that had come off sometime when Bucky was pulling at his hair. 

“Just gotta go slower for a little bit.”

Bucky carefully slid his hands up Steve’s inner thighs again. “Can I?” he asked, and Steve grunted his assent, sighing when Bucky slowly slid into him again, very gently this time.

Steve dropped his hands, smiling up at Bucky. “God, you’re-“ His words stopped as his gaze settled on Bucky’s face. Steve’s mask wasn’t the only one to get untied and fall away during the hair pulling, cause Bucky’s mask was gone.

It was The Guy. The hot guy. The guy from the shop. The regular that Steve was always mooning over. Suddenly he realized why the guy’s voice seemed so familiar.

Bucky noticed Steve had gone tense and looked up. “Baby, what’s-“ His eyes widened and he stilled his hips, halfway into him, and stared. “Shiiiiiit,” he breathed. “Your eyes. That’s why I- You’re- Coffee Guy,” he trailed off.

Steve and Bucky stared at each other for a moment before Steve’s body and brain finally caught up with him and he blushed just before blurting out, “Oh God, you’re the customer I’ve been drooling over for ages now and your cock is in me right now oh God!”

Bucky flushed, spluttering some before he spoke with panicked eyes. “What?! You always shut down my flirting! What do you mean nobody looks your way?” he asked and Steve wheezed a bit in panic.

“I didn’t know you were flirting! Why would you flirt with me?! I’m me and you’re you!”

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen!” Bucky countered, gesturing at him like he was insane. “What the fuck, of course I flirt with you!”

Steve and Bucky stared at each other in silence for a moment before they seemed to both realize about the same time that Bucky was still _inside of Steve_. Bucky opened his mouth, but Steve just bit his lip and shook his head, cutting him off. “Don’t stop?” he asked, and Bucky’s pupils promptly chased away any lingering ring of blue that had been left.

“Fuck,” he choked out, and he immediately kissed Steve, hands sliding up his waist as he started fucking him again, Steve’s legs wrapping around his middle without hesitation.

Steve had no clue who would have the most marks in the morning, but between Bucky sucking on every piece of skin he could reach to make Steve shake unbearably and Steve grabbing and clutching at Bucky’s shoulders, back, arms, ass, everywhere he could reach, both of them would have bruises and possibly broken skin _all over_ by the time it was over, Steve knew. “Oh God, Bucky!” He arched his back, crying out as Bucky’s angle changed and every single thrust made him see stars. “Oh fuck me, fuck me, oh God, AH!” he cried out, nails digging into Bucky’s shoulders the second Bucky reached between them and took Steve’s cock into his hands.

“Come on, Stevie, Baby Doll, Fuck, Sweetheart, come for me, you beautiful little fucker,” Bucky rasped out. “One day I’m gonna make you come without touching your cock,” he growled. “You don’t fucking see how fucking perfect you are, so I’m gonna make you fucking feel it. I’m gonna lay you out and make you come as many times as I want you to, until you feel as beautiful as you are right now, but first you gotta show me how you look when you come, Sugar, please, lemme see you,” he all but begged.

Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky even knew what all he was saying, but every fucking word pushed him closer and closer to an edge he didn’t know could last so long. He felt like every part of his body was screaming in pleasure for God knows how long before finally, he slipped over the edge with a rough, wordless cry of pleasure, and he was too busy convulsing through probably the best orgasm of his life to even feel it when Bucky gave a few rough, uneven thrusts and came with a shout. 

~

An indeterminate amount of time later, Bucky and Steve lay side by side, neither unable to move more than far enough for Bucky to plop his hand over on Steve’s middle, palm up, and introduce himself. “Bucky Barnes, VA nurse, got a random invite from that redhead at the coffee shop about an hour after I left this afternoon, like three hours before this shindig, because she said it was a good cause and I might like the people here.”

Steve laughed, grabbing Bucky’s hand to half assed shake it without lifting their hands from his belly. “Steve Rogers, that’s the Natasha I told you about, and I’m ninety percent sure she did that just so this would happen, we just didn’t know it.”

Bucky grinned, looking across the pillows at Steve. “Your friend’s way smarter than us, huh?”

Steve nodded. “You have no idea.” He smirked. “Gotta say, Bucky Barnes, this is definitely a way better end to Halloween than I ever thought I’d get.”

“Same here, Stevie, Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually link what I picture, but these are just too pretty to not show! Steve and Bucky's masks!
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
